The Epic Family Reunion, Nothing Can Stop Della Duck Part 2 Transcripts
This is the transcript for The Epic Family Reunion, Nothing Can Stop Della Duck Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, there was a legendary war between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for they are the Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode commences with a shot of the Cyberspace Command Center, Camera goes downward to show Della waiting outside the gates. Camera cuts to Della's frontal and she exhales while in the background, the Spear of Selene is flying away with smoke trailing below it. Della attempts to jump the gate but hits it and slides down slowly. Della: Dumb earth gravity...! climbs back up. Won't. Keep. Me. From... Cut to Della with her hand about to knock on the front door. Della: The kids. Della hesitates to knock but turns away with a nervous look on her face. Della: Okay, first impression is the only impression. You gotta nail this. to the door with a sad-happy look. Greetings, children! groans. She next shows a hunching position and waves her left hand. Hellooooo! Then she pops out from a flower pot Oh, hey, didn't see you there. again and walks to the door again Simple, sincere. It's just the most important moment of your life. Inside the mansion, Scrooge lower side shown leads the children who are packing their things; Huey packs a water canteen, Dewey tests a flashlight, Louie is carrying a pillow and Webby is carrying her grappling hook. Scrooge laughs while presenting a glowing bird feather. Scrooge Behold: The Cartographer's Quill! the quill so the kids see their reflections. A mystical artifact that sketches maps leading to the world's greatest treasures. quill marks something on the map. Scrooge then shows the marks map to the kids who are exclaiming. Scrooge: Imagine, All the money snickers. Daring adventure... Dewey: his left fist up Yeah! Scrooge Infinite wisdom. Huey his hands on his backpack Mm. Scrooge And untold mystery in the world literally at your fingertips! Webby her arms with excitement Ooh, you had me at quill! Scrooge and swinging his left forearm and spreading them. This could be the most important moment of our adventuring live! Scrooge opens the door and who should they find at the front porch, but Della Duck practicing her greetings! Della 'Sup, party people! widens his eyes as if seeing a ghost while Della raises her arms in excitement. I'm back in the hizou- stops her excitement Oh no. her hand to her face in embarrassment Knew it was wrong as soon as I said it. her hand aside Sorry, that was terrible. Can I get a do-over? Scrooge looks at Della for the first time in years, as if tears about to fall from his eyes. Della to Scrooge Hi, Uncle Scrooge. Scrooge drops the quill and it shatters at their feet. (DuckTales Theme Song Plays) Gallus (VO): The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers! Della: Uh... Della gasps while Scrooge happily embraces his niece. Scrooge swings her around while laughing happily and sets her down. Scrooge: IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! OH, I CANNAE BELIEVE IT! steps back Oh, look at ya'! Oh, standing here! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, I thought you were- Della: Scrooge off Dead? Not yet! Scrooge: Where? Della: The Moon! Scrooge: Worried You're on the moon? Cross I searched the moon! Della Not hard enough! There were mites and aliens and I had to rebuild the spear with my tooth! Scrooge Don't raise your voice at me, you outpatience rocketeer! Della Laughing I missed your scroogey alliteration. As Scrooge looked at Della's leg, he was very worried. Della Lost it in the crash... ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: Out of rocket parts! Brilliant! leg or no, you're every bit the woman you're were 10 years ago. Della Duck: through Out of my way old man, Where are my... Gasped ???, ???. Dewey: Who's the cyborg? Huey: Is that? Louie: It can't be. Webby: Guys, I think that's your mom. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Huey, Dewey, Louie... Guy's... I want you to meet Della Duck. ???, ???. Dewey: Oh! I'm part robot. I knew it! ???, ???. Della: Wait Huey Dewey and Louie? No no no...their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo and Rebel. Dewey: I could have been Turbo? Della: I told Donald. I wrote it down in case no one could understand him. Dewey: I could have been Turbo?! Huey: Hi, Huey slash Jet here. How did you survive in a barren wasteland? Have you adjusted to our gravity. Did you make any customized modifications to your leg? Della: Sheer determination to get back to you, kinda and no because as Junior Woodchuck Rule 42 states... Huey and Della: Build things right the first time and they won't need modification. Huey: with joy You really are my mom! Dewey: Get in here Rebel. Louie: Nope. I'm not buying. This has to be a trick or a curse from Eggman or a parallel universe or... or... ???, ???. Louie: his tears and hugs Della Mom!